


Right Place, Right Time

by strangeandwonderfulconcepts



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandwonderfulconcepts/pseuds/strangeandwonderfulconcepts
Summary: You and Steve get handsy backstage before a concert.





	Right Place, Right Time

It was the wrong time. That there was no doubt about. The band was due on stage any minute. You were wearing jeans. But that didn’t seem to matter as Steve’s fingers popped the button and yanked them down your legs.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdity of the moment. Steve pulled away to raise an eyebrow, but you only shook your head.

“It’s not really that funny,” You told him and kissed the corner of his mouth. He accepted your answer with the turn of his head, catching your mouth in a heated kiss. Your thighs were cold on the makeup counter, but you couldn’t be bothered to care as Steve came to stand between them.

Steve’s lips moved from your mouth to your jaw, nibbling lightly as you arched beneath him. It was harder than you’d care to admit that you were struggling to keep your legs around his waist. One slipped and your foot fell to the floor with a loud thump.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve mumbled against your neck, fingers tight in the hem of your shirt.

“Your leather pants are too slippery,” You laughed. “I can’t get a grip.”

Steve wrapped his hands under your knees and spread your legs wide.

“Problem solved.”

Your laugh was cut off by a moan when Steve’s fingers pressed against your underwear. His breath was warm on your neck and you shuddered against him. He slid your underwear off in a smooth motion and he held them up with a single finger. There wasn’t much to the bright red fabric.

“Wear these for me?” He grinned.

“Bruce actually,” You nodded toward the door. “He likes to watch me bend over, oof!”

You were cut off by Steve’s mouth suddenly on yours.

“You think you’re funny?” He growled against you, fingers bruising your hip bones.

You nodded and Steve bit your bottom lip.

“Ouch,” You laughed and shoved at his chest. “That pressed a button, didn’t it?”

“Considering I’m trying to press a very different button?” Steve rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Yeah.”

“Right,” You cleared your throat. “We’re being very serious.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, but you could see the smile that was trying to spread across his face. So, you reached out a finger and tapped the tip of his nose. Steve laughed loudly and buried his face in your neck.

“What am I going to do with you?” He mumbled, lips brushing over your skin.

“You could finish what you started,” You teased, voice becoming breathy as you pressed your hips against his. Steve hummed. You were expecting more teasing or maybe complete denial, but instead Steve’s fingers trailed over the skin of your inner thighs.

You were breathless as he slid a finger down your center, coating it in wetness. Moaning, you couldn’t help but grab Steve’s shirt roughly in your hand. His finger dipped inside of you for just a moment and you gasped.

“Oh, god.”

Again, Steve’s finger moved up and down in a slow, measured stroke. Pleasure zig-zagged its way through your body like some sort of desire-filled pin ball machine; the ecstasy spreading from limb to limb at a frantic pace.

Steve slid a finger inside of you and pressed his face to your neck, showering your warm skin with slow, wet kisses. He waited only a second more before curling his finger and sending a new wave of arousal through you.

“Fuck, you make me feel so good,” You trembled, eyes closed and wholly focused on the way he was making you feel.

“I love you.”

The three words were spoken softly and were muffled as Steve’s lips moved against your skin. Your eyes fluttered open and it took a moment to process what he said, but he must’ve noticed you’re reaction. Steve pulled away, cheeks burning red, as he stared at the ground.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it now,” He mumbled.

Gone was the man who had held up your underwear triumphantly. The shy, blushing bassist in front of you was much more familiar as it was. You grinned at him brightly and placed a finger under his chin, gently lifting his gaze to yours.

“I love you too, Steve.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I do, silly boy,” You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Oh.”

You giggled, face still close to his, watching as the color in his cheeks faded only to darken again. Deep brown eyes studied your own reflection carefully. You hoped he saw what you felt there.

Steve raised that hand that wasn’t precariously positioned between your thighs to lay it gently on your cheek.

“I love you,” He repeated, this time a small smile brightening his face.

You hummed, the words warming you from the inside out. You wrapped your arms around Steve’s shoulders, fingers tangling in the curls of his hair.

“You killed the mood, Stevie boy.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Steve laughed loudly and pressed his face against the side of your neck, shielding himself from your grin.

“I’m only kidding,” You murmured and kissed his cheek. “I love you, too.”


End file.
